


Across the Forth Wall

by ChloeMagea



Category: Loki-Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Plotbunnies, Poor Loki, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Loki gets lost in our world; and he doesn’t handle it very well.  In Loki’s P.O.V because he is fun to write, Loki X Reader. What am I doing with my life?? E-for later chapters, just something that was a plot bunny in my brain. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wasn’t sure of what exactly happened, it was all very confusing but when I opened my eyes I wasn’t on my way to Stark tower anymore but rather some other strange place. I knew something odd had happened when the light on the scepter had flickered not in its usual blue color but a menacing red glow. It must have teleported me somewhere; I looked down at it hoping that it would take me back but it didn’t glow.

“Hum…” I hummed; looking around I figured I was in some tiny Midgardian dwelling. I heard sound, coming from some where in the chamber. I walked through one room and down a narrow corridor, the noise grew louder, I paused before peeking around the corner. I was surprised at what I saw before me, there a Midgardian woman half naked moving in very odd ways with her back to me.  I realized that the sound I heard weren’t simply noise but rather crude music and she was dancing? It was certainly different then what we Asgardian’s called dancing; she was moving her hips rather provocatively. Only covered by a sleeveless top and on her bottom with what I assumed were undergarments but they weren’t leaving much to the imagination. I stared at her for a moment, she still hadn’t noticed me still moving her hips quickly and making her arse bounce. She whipped around on the balls of her bare feet towards me with her eyes closed. I saw her face, I couldn’t tell her exact age but she was young. She had a smile that spoke of blissful ignorance; she must have been content on gyrating around in her quarters. She opened her eyes and when she saw me she let out a shrill screak and jumped backwards, falling on her rear end with a thud. He look of utter horror made me smirk.

“Wha!? What!?” She sputtered shaking her head back and forth, panting desperately with her leg splayed wide open. My eyes lowered for a spilt second before stepping in the room.

“Where am I mortal?” I asked her, but her lip only quivered pathetically and tears welded in her eyes.

“This a dream.” She breathed looking up at me now with out horror instead it was awe with the idea that she was dreaming. 

“I’m not going to ask you again girl, where am I?” I hissed standing right over her now. I watched her pinch her self on the arm and when she felt the pain the horror had come back to her face. She looked frantic, shaking now and trying to back away from me.

“There is no why! No! No fuckin’ way!!” She yelped scooting backwards until she had corner her self against a white wall. I enjoyed watching her cower like a tiny mouse that had nowhere to hide now. I raised the pointed sharp end of the scepter to her long neck and raised her head forcing her to look at me.

“Where. Am. I?” My tone darker this time, she was trying my patients. A tear rolled down her cheek as she struggled for words.

“Please don’t hurt me, Loki.” She pleaded; I clinched my jaw confused at how she knew of me.

“ How do you know of me?”

“You’re not real… You’re not real… You’re not real. She whispered as if it was a prayer closing her eyes hoping I would possibly disappear.

“Do you not see me standing before you, you dull creature? Of course I’m real and so is this blade to your pretty little neck. Now, what do you know of me and how?”

 “You’re…you’re Loki of Asgard! You’re…the son of King Odin and Queen Frigga! Thor’s younger brother!” She screeched keeping her eyes tightly shut. I reached down and grabbed her by her face and yanked her up, slamming her against the wall.

“Any one could know that, I am a God after all.” I whispered to her, did she really take me for a fool.

“Odin fell in to the Odinsleep after telling you you’re true parentage!” She screamed, gripped loosened for a second, there was no way this human would know that. She couldn’t be a simple mortal; she had had to be something else.

“What are you? How do you know his!?” I yelled at her. “What magic is this? Did you conjure me here?” I squeezed her face tighter, feeling the tears that where falling from her cheeks wet my hand.

“No! I- I told you! You aren’t real! You are just a character, from a movie! Please, I can prove it!” She sputtered. I let her go and she crumbled to the floor.

“You better.” I hissed and she nodded crawling to wards a chair that was up against a desk. She looked over at me with wide eyes and then back over to a flattened rectangular object pulling it open. It was a ‘laptop’ I believed they called it. She pressed a few buttons and it lit up and before me I saw it and image on the screen it obviously me.

“See…you’re a character…” She uttered looking over at me. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, no! There was no way that his was possible.

“What type of witch craft is this!” I said behind clinched teeth to her.

“It’s not! It’s the truth!!” She squawked.

“Enough! I will get the truth out of you.” I said raising the scepter to her chest.

“No!” She screamed as if already knowing what I would do.  It touched her chest but there was not light or anything.

“What?” I hissed annoyed that it didn’t do anything. “This is supposed to work.”

“One out of five…” I heard her say, I didn’t get the reference. I was too busy feeling ill as I looked back at the image of my self; I glanced over and saw a small doll of sorts. I dropped the scepter and picked it up the resemblance to me was obvious by golden horned helmet the plush figure had. This girl was telling the truth and in this world I was nothing more then a character played for entertainment.

“Loki…?” her voice called for me but I didn’t answer, feeling dizzy at the realization. My heart raced and my mouth grew dry I tried to control my self but I couldn’t. I staggered and she screamed my name again before I blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update before I go to ZZzzzZZ

I woke up with a jolt, hoping it was all some kind of hallucination but I felt my stomach drop when the room came in to focus. I was lying on her bed, I sat up and rubbed my face gasping when I realized that my scepter was gone the realization causing me to jump up. That Midgardian whore! She took me for a fool, I knew she lying. She must have summoned me here in the attempt to steal the scepter. I gritted my teeth and stormed out of the room. I looked around the corner to see her standing there with a glass in her hand; she had the scepter hooked under the fabric of her tiny underthings as if it were a holster. She glanced over at me and looked startled, putting her hand on her chest and gasping slightly. 

“Give me my scepter.” I hissed stepping towards her.

“No.” She said pulling it from up under the thin fabric and pointing it at me.

“How dare you…” I said looking down on her, but she didn’t back down.

“Listen,  I know what this thing does and I don’t want to chance you magically being able to use it on me…or stabbing me in the chest with it…like you did Agent Coulson.” She said, with such defiance that made me sick.

“That is the thing that send me here, are you trying to keep me here as your prisoner?” I said taking a step towards her. She shook her head still gripping the handle tightly.

“No, of course not! I but just can’t let you go walking around.” She argued. I was about to speak when I realized I was sweating feeling suddenly over come by heat. “You okay?” She asked looking at me.

“Is it always this damn hot on Midgard?” I asked wiping the sweat from my brow; the leather of my armor wasn’t helping either.

“No…it’s the middle of summer and my air conditioning is busted, so it’s kind of hot. Oh shit…I bet it isn’t very comfortable for you seeing as you are…” She stoped her words before uttering the word ‘Jötun’ to me. She was smarter then I thought.  I was growing delirious again, leaning up against the wall and panting. Damn it was hot, completely humid and stifling, now it made sense to me of why she wasn’t wearing much clothing. “Wow, you don’t look well at all.” She said stepping backward cautiously towards to a steel box that was up against the wall and opened it.  I thought about rushing over to her and snatching the scepter from her small hands but I felt rather weak in that moment, my armor feeling heavy against my body. She turned back around with something in her hand, setting down the scepter on the counter and walking over to me cautiously. She stood up on her tiptoes and reached her hand towards my face I pulled away slightly until the cold feeling met my skin.

“You’re burning up.”  She said running the ice along my forehead, I felt it melt slightly, leaving a tail of water that ran down the bridge of my nose.

“If you know who I am, and what I am what are you being so kind? Do you worship me so blindly?” I asked savoring the cold of the ice.

“I don’t _worship_  you.” She uttered.

“Well then why do have a doll of me?” I asked closing my eyes, letting her sooth me. She was a curious one indeed.

“It’s not doll, it’s a plushie and its called being a fan. It’s not like I pray to you or anything.” She said with a slight chuckle. I opened my eyes in agitation when she pulled her hand away from my face.  “You’re eyes are green.”

“Well yes, I do have green eyes you see.”

“No, they were blue earlier.” She said looking at me. “I guess the theories were right.”

“What?”

“You were being controlled to some degree.” She said and I scuffed and rolled my eyes, dismissing her ridiculous claims.  “Are you hungry?” She asked with a smile, whipping her wet hands off on her bare thighs.

“Yes I could eat.” I uttered standing up straight.

“Good.” She said turning away; I started removing my armor for it had become far to heavy and uncomfortable for me to keep wearing in my weakened state. “I really don’t have much…let’s see…” She uttered reaching up to a cabinet. I pulled off my vambraces and then my over cloak I didn’t even know if my inherent magic worked in this place but I did not want to chance wasting what little strength I had on something as mundane as disrobing.

“What are you going?” She asked her tone slightly alarmed.

“My clothing is rather uncomfortable right now.” I huffed undoing my chest plate and letting it clank on to the floor.  I could feel her watching me as I pulled my tunic over my head I looked at her as I dropped it to the floor. Her mouth hung open, and eyes full of unmistakable awe. She closed her eyes and shook her head quickly; her actions caused me to chuckle.

“I-I don’t have anything for you to uh…wear…” She shuddered.

“I’ll keep my trousers on.” I smiled, she nodded quickly.

“Yeah, keep those on…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain hurts from all of the meta-ness. Demential travel is confusing. lol.

I looked down at the plate that she had put in front of me and raised my eyebrow.

“What is it?” I asked.

“It’s a grilled cheese.” She quipped putting her hands on her hips. “I really don’t have much food in the house.” She said stepping the stove again as she prepared her own meal. “This  _isn’t_  Asgard.”  The girl mumbled bitterly under her breath. I bit back my words. I might have been many things, the God of Mischief, The Father of Lies but my mother didn’t teach me to behave rudely towards someone’s hospitality. This Midgardian maiden knew what was, she well aware of what I was trying to do, she had the chance to kill me when I lay in her bed with the scepter but she didn’t, even though that would have been the smart thing to do. Instead this human had given me shelter in her humble home, and prepared me a meal. I cringed on the inside coming to the horrible realization that I could possibly need her. In some ways her knowledge although its source was strange did make her an oracle to my future, I would have been a fool to not possibly use her.

“I apologize, Stjarna.” I said catching her off guard.

“Stjarna?” She asked looking over at me.

“Yes, you never told me your name so I decided to give you one. I don’t know what to call you.” I spoke, watching her wrinkling her eyebrow.

“What does it mean?” I could tell she thought it was an insult; Midgardians were always so quick to jump to conclusions.

“It means ‘star’ “  I said noticing her expression change.  She stood there for a second and chewed her bottom lip before raising her eyebrow.

“You gave me a pet name…” She uttered before turning back to the stove, she smiled quickly before shaking her head. She prepared her own meal and took a seat across from me.  She shifted nervously before taking a bite of her food, as did I. It wasn't the best tasting food but at least it was sustenance. She kept looking away from me trying her best to avoid eye contact.

“So you know everything about me?” I asked, she glanced up at me quickly and the back down to her plate.

“Not everything but a lot.” She uttered catching my glare once again and looking away, she shook her head as if trying to banish a thought from her mind. “I have to ask, what was the last thing you remember?” 

“I had just killed a S.H.E.L.D agent.” I spoke trying to see if there was any expression of shock in her young face but there was none she just listened. “Then I..” I went to speak but she interjected.

“Then you pressed the button that sent Thor falling thousands of feet in a steel and glass trap?” She said taking another bite of her food.

“Yes.” I narrowed my eyes at her use of Thor’s name. “After words I was on my to Stark Tower when the scepter transported me here.” I said to her, she wrinkled her eyebrows and let out a huff.

“Right…” She uttered before getting up and pacing.

“What is wrong?” I asked growing nervous at her sudden caginess.

“You being here is like dividing by zero…. you’re whole timeline is fucked.” I blinked at her vulgar wordage.

“Fucked?” I questioned.

“Yes, it is all messed up now.” She said throwing her hands in the air. “They need the scepter to close the portal.” I stood up shaking my head at her silly words a chuckle leaving my mouth.

“There is no way to close the portal.”

“No, there is. It’s the scepter, Eric  Selvig built in a fail safe. It’s the scepter, with out it…”

“Without it the Chitauri lay waste to Midgard.” I said with a chuckle stepping towards her.

“I wouldn’t laugh.” She cut unexpectedly. “I bet the Tesseract is the only thing that has the power to being you back home.” Damn it she was right. “Let’s hope Stark got there and shut it down before it was self sustaining or…” She backed away slightly from me; I noticed that she was trying to avoid looking at my bare chest. 

“Or…I’m trapped here in your realm?”

“That is what I’m getting at.”

* * *

 

For a year I had never prayed that my brother would find me until that day. The thought of being trapped in this alternate reality made me physically ill.  I sat down on her lounger; I wasn’t sure how long I just stared in to emptiness, my eyes locked on the white undecorated wall.

“Loki.” I heard her say off in the distance. “Loki.” She chimed again through the fog of my mind. She stepped in front of me and snapped her fingers in my face. I shook off my daze and glanced up at her. “Here.” She said handing me a container with a spoon.

“What is this?” I asked sitting back on the lounger and taking it out of her hand. What ever it was it was cold. She took a seat next to me, folding her leg under her. 

“It’s ice-cream.” She uttered.  I looked at the container that read  _Ben and_ Jerry’s on the label and raised my eyebrow. “It’s a sweet, like a cold pudding.” She smiled.

“Cold pudding? Isn’t exactly good tasting.” I said digging the spoon in to the suspense and taking a bite. I was surprised at the taste of the vanilla flavor in my mouth.  “Mmm.”

“Good, right?” She asked putting her foot up on the table in front of her. I nodded my head in agreeence with her; the taste of this ‘ice-cream’ did sooth me slightly.

“If I may ask Stjarna, what do you do?” I asked taking another spoonful of the delicious  _cold pudding_  as she had put it.

“I’m a student.”

“A student of what?” I asked fighting the urge to lick the spoon. She shifted slightly on the cushion.

“Of ya, know general things.” She uttered scratching her head.  “Nothing Asgardian Gods have an interest in.”

“I have an interest in lots of things.” I spoke taking another spoon full growing agitated when I realized that I was scraping the bottom of the container. I glanced up my eyes meting a shelf of what appeared to me to be thin books. One stood out, with the letters on the spine that read THOR in red lettering. I stood up and walked over to shelf and pulled it out from between the others. I looked at the cover, my hands shaking as I looked upon it.  I heard her behind me as, she suddenly yanked it from my hand and shook her head.

“Is that?” I questioned feeling my curiosity grow.

“Yes, but…lets just put this away shall we?” She suggested putting it back on the shelf. “Who knows what you happen if you watched that, might rip a fucking hole in space and time or something.”  She was probably right, in that flimsy case housed a replay of moments I didn’t want to relive; I barely escaped the pain the first time around. She turned to face me and put on a sheepish smile. “We can watch something else. Oh! I know!” She beamed whipping back around and grabbing another case. “I know you’d love Game of Thrones.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I finally updated this one, this chapter is kind of short.

I wasn’t sure how long we sat there watching this ‘show’ she called it. But she was right, I did find it surprisingly entertaining.  The sun had gone down and the temperature had finally gone down to a comfortable level.  I was pleased that it wasn’t stifling anymore.

“This little Lord Joffrey needs to be dealt with.” I uttered. Wishing that I had the chance to slap the boy on the screen.  My host didn’t say anything, I felt something nudge against my bare shoulder. I glanced down to see that she had nodded off to sleep. I glanced next to her seeing the Chitauri Scepter laying next to her.  I clinched my jaw, I could have easily taken it, I could have killed her and left.  She was completely vulnerable in that moment, why would she allow herself to be defenseless in my presence? She knew the things that I had done, the things I was willing to do.  She knew my rage and all I was capable of , I had killed Midgardians as if they were flies with no regards to their lives. And yet she laid next to me in slumber, either she was a fool or she knew me better then I did. I chewed my lip and shook my head and for some reason cursed my thoughts, damn her. I let out a huff and picked her up off of the lounger and carried her down the small cramped hallway to her bedchambers.

“Loki…” I suddenly heard her utter faintly as I laid her down.  I wrinkled my brow in surprise, was she dreaming of _me_? It was a curious thing to me, I had thought that she had awoken but I realized that she was surely still sleeping when she turned over on her side and let out a content sigh.

“What the Hel am I going to do?” I asked myself. I was either trapped in this parallel dimension for good or some how the Tesseract’s energy would be how I would be returned to my own place in cosmos. Both were equally horrible ideas, what life would I have if I was lost here? But I knew that if anyone came for me it would Thor, and I most certainly would face Asgardian justice at the hands of Odin.

 I let out a hiss and paced back and forth, my eyes landed on her computer that had the screen that bore my image. I nervously rubbed my face and walked over to the desk. Picking up the doll that looked like a crude interpretation of me. I stared at it, and it’s button eyes looked back at me.

“You’re still here?” I heard her utter, I turned around to see her sitting up.

“Yes.” I put the doll back down.

“I’m surprised I thought you would have left.” She said picking up something from her bedside table and looking at it. “Oh shit, it’s 1 am.” She sighed rubbing her face. I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

“Where would I have gone?” I asked her.

“I don’t know…I just.”

“I thought about, but..” I shrugged my shoulders and looked away from her. She sighed and got out of her bed and walked out of the room I wondered what she was up to. She returned a few seconds later with the scepter. I wondered what she was doing with it.

“We should have it…just incase.”  She set it against the wall. “Just incase it does what ever it did that brought you here.” I looked at as she climbed back in to her bed. She looked at me and slightly bit her lip. “It’s late…I don’t have another bed…” She mumbled swallowing hard. I raised my eyebrows as high as I could.

“Are you inviting me in to your bed, Stjarna?” I said not being able to contain a smile. She perked up and tightened her lips.

“No!” She squeaked nervously. “I ugh, I don’t mean it like that I’m just saying I don’t have an extra bed and the couch isn’t really comfortable so I just thought I would offer.” She spoke quickly, scratching her head. I stood there for a moment deciding if I wanted to take her offer, I was pretty fatigued.

“Well since you are offering.” I said walking to the other side of the bed, she scooted over and glanced over at me, picking the fabric of the bed sheet, her nervousness was obvious. I pulled off my boots and by instinct started to unlace my trousers. She let out a small grumble.

“My pants aren’t actually comfortable they are leather.” I said glancing over at her. She wrinkled her brow but nodded before reaching over to the bedside table and shutting the light off. I laid down, there was space between us. She had scooted over as far as she could as to not touch me. I swore that I could hear her heart beat in the dark.

“Are you out of breath?” I asked her.

“No…I-it’s just you’re here. You are in my bed right now.” She spoke, I laughed at her words and turned my head towards her even though I couldn’t see her in dark.

“You’ve thought about having me in your bed?” I asked with a smirk.

“No! Ugh. Not at all.” She sputtered. I heard her shuffle around, and sit up. “There are fans that think about you like that.” She added.

“Oh, really?” I cooed, growing interested in this new conversation. “And how would you know this?” She paused for a moment.

“People write things….”

“What kind of things?” I asked sitting up, I could feel her looking at him.

“You know, fantasies and shit.” This was becoming very interesting indeed.

“Have you ever written anything like that?” I asked leaning slightly closer to her. She inhaled sharply, and that was enough to tell me that the answer to my question was ‘yes’.

“No.” I could tell she was lying between her teeth.

“Uh huh.” I uttered with a smirk.

“Are you coming on to me, Loki?” She asked me, her voice was now slightly lower in tone. I laughed at her words.

“I get the feeling that is something you want.” I uttered to her. There was nothing for a few moments, I could feel the tension in the room.  I could tell she was just about to speak but I did before her. “Oh right, you said you didn’t think of me like that. Silly me.” I said laying back down. She let out a grunt and then plopping back down and pulling the covers over her. She let out a sigh and rolled over on her side. We didn’t say anything to each other before we both feel asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, This fic is under the category of Loki X Reader because the OC is never described. I’ve taken extreme care in not even putting any racial cues. Ex: ‘Her face blushed red yada yada.” I understand that most reader fics are written in second person but I have seen this done time and time again on Tumblr. She can be anyone, so that is why it is the reader tag. If you don’t like how this is written, then you can simply not read it. It’s not that hard. So with that said, let’s do this.

I peeled my eyes open and let out a huff, it was already damn so hot. The sun was shining through the window warming everything it touched. My chest felt hotter then the rest of my body. I glanced down and saw her; her head on my bare chest there was a calm, peaceful expression on her face. She didn’t seem uncomfortable by the heat that was stifling to me. The bed sheets had been abandoned, now lying on the floor. Her legs were intertwined with mine. I noticed that her shirt was lifted up exposing her stomach. I smirked slightly at her slumbering innocents.  I could have killed her a hundred times over but I didn’t want to, for some reason I wanted to keep lying there but the heat was too much.

“Stjarna.” I uttered touching her shoulder slightly. She hummed, and fluttered her eyes open. She quickly sat up, biting her lip.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” She said rubbing her face. I snickered at her and sat up and looked at her.

“It’s so hot, how can you stand it?” I asked wiping the sweat from my brow.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized, getting up off of the bed. “You can take a cold shower if you want.” She offered, it did sound rather refreshing.

“I shall do that.” I said standing up and stretching, causing my back to crack. She shuffled out of the room, coming to a closet door and pulling out a red towel, she paused and put it back deciding to grab out a green one instead. I chuckled at her, how endearing she was to take in account my color.

“Here.” She uttered handing it to me. “There’s a bathroom is just down the hall.” I could tell she was trying her best to keep her eyes at my face but they kept wondering lower. “Oh, there should be an unopened tooth brushed in the medicine cabinet too…” She uttered. I smiled slightly, she might have been a foolish Midgardian for trusting me but she was kind and hospitable nonetheless.

“Thank you, Stjarna.”

* * *

 

When I emerged from her washroom after the shower that did seem to cool my skin for a few moments. Giving me some well-deserved relief from the heat. I had slipped my trousers back on but I was content on leaving my chest bare. I found her still in her bed quarters, there must haven two washrooms because her hair was slightly damp and she had on a fresh pair of clothing. She had her back to the door as she sat at her desk on her laptop. She didn’t notice me as I stood there, I could see the screen that her eyes were on. I saw a photograph of a man that shared my face but wasn’t me.  He had short brown hair, and blue eyes with a wide smile. Yet his features were the same as mine. But he looked happy, a happiness that I was sure that I had ever experienced in all of my years. And if I ever had it had been ripped away from me after I learned that my life was a lie and I willingly threw myself in to the void.

“Is the man that portrays me?” I asked causing her to jump slightly.

“Yes.” She said not turning around. I walked closer to her and looked over her shoulder.

“Tom Hiddleston?” I uttered reading the name under the picture. It was an odd feeling, the words were familiar as if ingrained in me that he the thing that breathed life in to me for the sake of this representation that she adored. “Do you like him because of me? Or is it the other way around?” I asked in her ear.  She laughed slightly.

“You both are very different.” She said.

“Do you know him?” I questioned, only causing her to chuckle and shaker her head.

“No…of course not.”

“Well, then how do you know that we aren’t alike?” I asked, purposely exhaling on to her neck, she reacted by closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly. “What do you would think he would say if he saw me?” I asked.

“He would kneel.” She uttered with a small laugh, I could tell that she breathing faster now feeling how close my lips were to her neck. I waited to see if she react the way I figured she would, the tension between us was obvious. I wasn’t blind; I knew she wanted me to fulfill her fantasies that I knew she had. I could the feel the heat radiating off of her, he subtle expressions giving away her arousal. I knew Midgardians weren’t very perceptive of even their own bodies, her legs parted slightly. She had been so absolutely sympathetic to me even though she knew of the terrors that I caused and I wanted to thank her and I knew very well what she wanted and I was willing to give it.  I put my lips to her neck wrenching a built up whimper from her lips.

“Be honest with me, Stjarna you want this.” I uttered after sucking on her neck, tasting the salt on her skin.

“Ye-yes.” She panted. I smiled slightly reaching up and gabbing her breasts from behind, pinching and rolling her nipples that were only covered by the flimsy fabric of her shirt. She yelped rocking her hips on the seat of her chair.

“You’ve thought about this? You’ve touched yourself and thought about me. How many nights have you came and whispered my name?” I asked nipping at her ear lobe.

“A-a lot…” she whined so musically; it was something so beautiful that I had never heard. I certain type of yarning that could only come from wanting someone that you never thought would touch you. Separated my dimensions and universes we were never supposed to meet but in that moment, I wanted her just as bad as she pined for me. I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled out of the chair and pushed her down on her bed. She let out a squeak, when I got on top of her. Running my hands up her waist and then pulling her top off. Her hands went up to cover her breasts from my eyes.

“How bashful.” I snickered yanking them away and pining her arms down. I leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples she seemed to really like that. Throwing her head back and crying out when I nibbled lightly on it, and swirling it with my tongue. She bucked in to me, rubbing herself on my crotch. “Now, now, let’s not go too fast. I wish to have fun with you.” I breathed looking up at her. “I plan on fucking you so good you forget your name, Stjarna.” I said before kissing her, she reciprocated the kiss, slipping her tongue in my mouth. I moaned, slightly at how her mouth tasted. I released her hands and as soon as I did she reached up for me, running her fingers though my damp hair.  She broke the kiss.

“Your mouth taste like winter…” She uttered, I smiled watching her lick her lips. I pulled away from her slightly hooking my fingers in to the waistband of her shorts and yanking them off.

“Ooo.” I cooed, realizing that she hadn’t been wearing any undergarments. I parted her legs and smiled, she whined clearly embarrassed by being exposed fully to me. I could see the wetness shining on her lips, and all it was for me. “Don’t be shy, it’s lovely.” I said running my finger along her slit, she gasped and slightly pulled away, her coyness was endearing. I rubbed her clit with one hand while I undid the laces of my pant pants. I plunged my fingers in side of her and she arched her back.

“Ahh…” She moaned. I pulled my fingers from her, hearing her let out a disappointed mutter. I slipped them in to my mouth and sucked them clean.

“Mmm.” I hummed at her taste, I pulled my cock from my pants and saw her eyes widen at the site of it.

“Oh..my…” She uttered.

“Is that a good ‘oh my’ or a bad ‘oh my’?” I asked running my hand down the shaft.

“Good, uh. It’s just large.” She said looking worried. I smiled before spitting on the tips of my fingers and applying it to cock. I slowly positioned it at her entrance. She inhaled and gripped the sheets in anticipation. I pushed in to her slowly; I clinched my teeth surprised at how tight she was. She winched slightly and breathed heavily.

“God your cock is fucking big.” She whispered, I pushed farther in. I chuckled slightly and licked my lips.

“Well I am a God.” I panted grabbing her by her hips and pushing fully in to her. She cried out, from being stuffed by me. I wondered if all Midgardians were so tight, if so that might have explained why Thor was so taken by his own mortal.  I started to thrust in to her; I could tell her initial discomfort had subsided when she stopped clinching her jaw allowing her mouth to drop open. I was aware I had to control myself or I could possibly hurt her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she started to gasp.

“Your quim is so fucking tight.” I whispered to her as my pace quickened. I was amazed by what lied between her thighs, feeling so good around my cock. She moaned in response gripping the sheets even tighter.

“Ah! Oh God-oh!” She choked throwing her head back and she started to shake.

“Say my name.” I ordered loving the sounds she made.

“L-ahh….”

“Say it!”

“Loki!” She yelped, her moan was cut short by her orgasm that I could feel around me. She looked as if she was going to die, a beautiful agony that I caused in her. She tried to catch her breath but I wasn’t done with her, just yet. I pulled out and forced her on her stomach. She let out a surprised squeak when I forced ass up.

“Loki I can I…” She uttered looking over her shoulder at me.

“I told you Stjarna, I’m going to fuck you till you don’t know who you are anymore.” I breathed thrusting in to her, she yelped and arched her back. “Ah…this cunt is perfect.” I breathed as I stoked in and out of her. Watching as my cock invaded her over and over again. I was unsure how many times she called my name and came but she had become a babbling mess. Uttering things that couldn’t hope to make out. Both of us were sweating, panting with dry mouths. I was close; I could feel my abdomen clinch. “Come with me.” I breathed reaching around and assaulting her swollen clit.

“Ah!! I can’t!-It’s… its’s too much!” She begged beautifully.

“Never too much.” I breathed in her ear. “Come.” I felt her, her tight quim clinching the tightest I had felt; she screamed her whole body trembling violently. I dung my nails in to her hips not able to hold it any longer. My cock twitched and I gasped for air, I didn’t have time to pull out and even if I would have I wouldn’t have. I wanted come while in side of her tight wet warmth. Shooting my seed deep inside of her, she didn’t seem to mind not giving any type of protest. She fell limp when I let her hips go, collapsing on to the bed and letting out an exhausted sigh. I watched my seed drip out of her, she looked up at me here face wet with tears caused by the pleasure.

“You came in me…” She uttered looking down at the mess that I had made. She ran her finger along her slit and scooping out some of my seed. She looked at it for a moment before sticking her finger in her mouth tasting me. I was surprised when she let out a pleased moan. It took me a moment to gather my words surprised at her actions.

“My goodness.” I breathed with a slight chuckle. “That wasn’t very responsible of now was it.” I said before putting my hand on her lowering abdomen. “I don’t have much magic in realm but maybe I can do something to ease your mind.” I said running my hand on her and concentrating. It seemed to work, I could feel the tingling the tips of my fingers. I uttered the spell that I had used time and before to stop my seed from taking purchase. “There that should work.” I smiled.

“Oh well that comes in handy.” She said raising her eyebrows.

“Was it everything you had hoped for?” I asked to see her playfully bite her lip.

“Oh that and then some.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter.


End file.
